


GV200

by ThatMasterOnline



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15985394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline
Summary: Conrad, an RK900 android, is sent to work with Gavin, a GV200 android. And he knows exactly why.





	GV200

“Hello. You must be the GV200 android.”

Conrad had been sent to work with the GV200 android, named Gavin. His analysis technology would complement the GV200’s brute strength, the captain had said. That was all a pretty, well-crafted lie. Conrad spared a glance over to his old desk, where another android sat. RK1K, Cyberlife’s newest police android. The technology in the RK1K made Conrad look like a nanny android in comparison. He’d seen the RK1K in action exactly twice. They’d gone to a crime scene together to test out the RK1K’s abilities. The RK1K had taken a cursory glance around the crime scene and then had proceeded to say, down to the millisecond, exactly what had happened, how, and when. If that wasn’t bad enough, the RK1K had then proceeded to follow him around, watching with infinite patience and even an understanding, humble smile, as Conrad gathered the clues individually, and helped guide Conrad to the exact same conclusion he had come to. There was no “I told you so” or anything of the sort. He wasn’t there to step on any toes. He was the most integratable, friendly android ever created, and the RK1K STILL made him look like an imbecile. After a second crime scene to make sure RK1K’s success hadn’t been a fluke, RK900 had been assigned to Gavin. Nobody said it, but the words haunted him. Old. 

Obsolete.

Gavin, the GV200 android, was designed to be the first responder in armed conflicts. It was made to be able to withstand a lot of damage so it could be sent in to assess the danger of a location before they sent in humans, who could withstand significantly less harm without being at risk. It was built like a tank, and it was obvious its only job was to take bullets. The GV200 android was perfect for its role. Conrad was not. It would be crushed like the tin can everyone liked to call him. His analysis technology might keep him safe for one or two missions. It might even keep him safe for one or two hundred missions, but eventually his technology would fail. He would predict an outcome wrong, he would be a millisecond too slow to determine what the suspect’s next attack would be. And captain Fowler knew that.

“I am Conrad, an RK900 android. I was sent here to work with you.”

He might as well have said “I am Conrad, an RK900 android. I was sent here to die.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anybody's interested, I'm RPing this exact scenario on tumblr here:
> 
> https://ask-detroitpolice-rk900.tumblr.com/post/178068628686/hello-my-name-is-conrad-ive-been-sent-to
> 
> You can read the fleshsed out version of the fic there, but this will just be a oneshot.


End file.
